


he was gone

by Blasphemy_Joon



Series: jus sakuatsu tings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Ousama Game, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemy_Joon/pseuds/Blasphemy_Joon
Summary: Atsumu was gone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: jus sakuatsu tings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	he was gone

Sakusa was exhausted, it's only 12 in the afternoon, but he already wanted to sleep. They tell him to close his eyes, think happy thoughts, and relax. How can he even do any of that if it goes wrong the moment his eyes close? Every time he so much as tries to rest, he sees Atsumu's body crashing against the ceiling. He remembers the sickening crack, the way his body stopped flailing so suddenly, how his eyes were so devoid of life. Sakusa remembers every single moment as clear as day, it was practically broadcasted in his head 24/7, he could never forget. Every single scream, every single plead for help, he heard it non-stop for hours on end. Those beautiful golden irises were so dull, his face was pale, his neck was bent the wrong way-

Sakusa ran to the bathroom, his head was spinning, and his stomach was trying to jump out his throat. His mouth tasted like blood, Atsumu-

He empties his stomach into the sink, tears fall from his eyes as he gags. His knuckles turn white as he tries to get a hold of himself, breathe in and out, just don't think about it. 

The noise, that godforsaken noise, Sakusa hears his body hit the floor before he feels it. Atsumu, Atsumu, his Atsumu- He couldn't save him. He was gone, Atsumu was gone. Sakusa lets out a broken sob, he can't breathe, it feels like his chest was being crushed. Atsumu should have lived, he should have been here with him, smiling and joking around like he used to. 

Sakusa sits up and claws at his arms, it was so loud, why wouldn't it stop? He lets out a scream, but he can barely hear himself. Get it out, get it out, make it STOP.

Atsumu was gone.


End file.
